Hidden Village of the Kitsune
by recodan
Summary: This is seriously AU.


Naruto yawned.

_Mmmm….bed warm. Sleep good. Naruto happy._

He was a simple person when he woke up.

However, when he heard someone else yawn, his eyes sprang open. The twelve year old orphan knew there shouldn't be anyone else in his bed.

When he realized he was staring at a kitsune, he panicked.

" Aaaaaaa!" he screamed at the same time as the kitsune, leaping from the bed. " What are you doing in my bed?" they shouted in unison. The kitsune was standing on two legs like he was and was wearing green boxers with a orange swirl pattern, just like he was.

" Wait, did you get out?"

" Quit copying me!"

" Shut up, you baka!"

He glared at the kitsune, grinding his teeth. Somehow, the Kyuubi had gotten out as was mimicking him.

" Quiet up there!' screeched the woman who lived in the apartment below him.

" Shut it, you hag!" he shouted in unison with the fox. They looked at each other and blinked. " Wait, why do you hate the old lady?" asked the kitsune.

" Because she always yells at me." said Naruto, scratching the back of his head. The orange kitsune did the same.

" She yells at me too. But how did you get out? Wait, why does she yell at you? You were sealed in me!" said the kitsune, sounding confused.

" What the hell are you talking about? You were sealed in me!"

" That's stupid."

" Your face is stupid!"

" Your face is….stupider!"

" That's it!"

They leapt at each other, punching and kicking.

" Truce?" gasped Naruto after five minutes of brawling.

" Sure." panted the kitsune. " Want some ramen?" he asked, getting up.

" Do I!" said Naruto, smiling widely. They raced to the kitchen and began to boil water for the noodles.

" How do you know where everything is?" asked the kitsune as Naruto took a bowl.

" Because this is my kitchen. Duh." said Naruto, looking to the pot of water.

" This is my kitchen." said the kitsune. " Look. I've even got a picture of my genin team on the fridge."

Naruto looked. Sure enough, a photo showing a pink, black, and grey kitsune wearing Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi's clothes hung there. Strangest of all, the orange furred Kyuubi was wearing the same jumpsuit Naruto always did.

" That's….weird." said Naruto. " I have a picture like this, but nobody's a kitsune."

" You do?" asked the kitsune, adding noodles to the water. " Were you a genin before you attacked the village?"

" I didn't attack the village, you did!" said Naruto accusingly.

" Uh….no I didn't." said the kitsune, shaking it's head.

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

" Uh-ramens done."

" Sweet." said the kitsune, pouring them both a bowl. " So, what's going on?"

" I don't know." said Naruto, slurping up a noodle happily. " We could ask Kaka-sensei."

" Hey, that's a good idea! By the way, I'm Kyuubi."

" I'm Naruto."

" That's just…weird." said Kyuubi, scratching behind his ear. " Are you sure you weren't the demon that attacked the village?"

" Yeah. That was you."

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

" Uh-huh!"

" Uh-uh!

--

" Hey, Kyuubi!" said Sakura, the pink furred kitsune, waving as she walked up. Naruto watched as the Kyuubi waved back, smiling just like he did. He was hidden in the bushes nearby, since it would be bad if a tiny demon was standing in the open. He'd borrowed one of Kyuubi's jumpsuits, which was the exact right size.

It turned out that this world didn't have any tailed beasts. Rather, it was the 'Tail-less beasts". Nine giant humans that ran around, causing trouble until they were all sealed.

Naruto was surprised to learn that this wasn't the Leaf village. It was the Kitsune village. Though, when he considered everyone was a kitsune, that wasn't so weird. It was also interesting to find out that Kyuubi was going to be visited by Shukaku of the Desert and his siblings that day, who was from the Hidden Village of Tanuki.

It made his head hurt to think about it all.

" Hn." grunted the black furred kitsune that was this dimensions Sasuke, walking up. _Teme._ thought Naruto, looking at him. _I don't even like him in this world. _

" Hey teme." said the Kyuubi. " Grumpy or menstruating?"

" Kyuubi!" shouted Sakura, hitting the orange furred kitsune. " Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

" Sakura-chaaaan…." moaned Kyuubi, holding his now bumpy head.

" Yo." said Kakashi, poofing into existence. " There. I'm not late. Are you happy?"

" Yeah!" said Sakura. " Now don't be late again!"

" Like that will happen." said Kakashi, taking out his book. He sniffed once and looked towards the bushes. " Kyuubi, what's with the clone in the bushes?" he asked.

_Oh crap._ thought Naruto. _He wasn't supposed to see me yet._

" What clone?" asked Kyuubi. " Oh, wait, you mean Naruto. Oh, crap!" he said, covering his mouth with his paws.

" What would the demon be doing in the bushes?" asked Sasuke. " It was defeated twelve years ago."

" Yeah! My mistake!" said Kyuubi, giving a lame laugh.

" So why is a shadow clone hiding over there?" asked Kakashi again.

" Uh…….hey, sensei, could I show you something without them?" asked the Kyuubi nervously.

" This better not be gross." sighed Kakashi. " But if it explains this, go ahead."

" Come on." said Kyuubi, grabing Kakashi and hauling him towards the bushes. Sakura and Sasuke looked annoyed, but they stayed put.

" So what is the thing I have to see?" asked Kakashi when they were out of sight.

" Um….Naruto." said Kyuubi, scratching the back of his head as Naruto stepped from the bushes. Kakashi's one visible eye blinked.

" Oh." he said softly., closing his porn. He calmly put it in a vest pocket. " Excuse me. I need to wet myself now."

" What?" said Naruto and Kyuubi in unison as Kakashi collapsed into a furry pile, pants moistening.

--

When he recovered, he sent Sasuke and Sakura off on a run so they had time alone. Naruto and Kyuubi explained what was going on while he listened attentively.

" So he's not a demon?" asked Kakashi as they came to the end of the story.

" No. I guess he's just a kitsune." said Naruto, looking to Kyuubi. " Oh, wait, you meant me, right?"

" He's like a exact copy of you." said Kakashi. " It's rather strange."

" Yeah." said Kyuubi, nodding.

" 'Cept I look better." said Naruto with a smirk.

" Oh, come on! You're a hairless monkey!"

" You have a fuzzy arm coming from your butt!"

" That's a tail, moron! And at least I have one!"

" Who wants a tail?"

" Don't knock it until you've tried it! You might as well grow some fur as well, so you'd look less stupid!"

" Fine! I'll grown facial hair if you cut off your tail!"

" Deal!"

" Boys!" shouted Kakashi, stopping them. " You two can't keep fighting like this. It's not safe."

" Why?" they asked in unison.

" Because you'll attract attention." said Kakashi with a sigh. " What if someone walked up and saw you?"

" It would be quiet awkward." said a female voice. They turned and found Kurenai and her genin standing there, mouth's agape.

" The Naruto?" said the Kiba kitsune, who still had a puppy on his head.

" I thought it was dead." said Shino quietly. " Why is it dressed like Kyuubi?"

" What's going on, Kyuubi-kun?" asked Hinata, tapping her claws together.

" Woah." said Naruto, walking over and looking at her. " That's just weird. Hinata even looks hot as a kitsune."

" I can't even imagine a human Hinata." said Kyuubi, walking over as Hinata's fur began to bristle.

" I have a picture!" said Naruto, taking out his wallet and opening it. One of those photo holders like old women always have fell out, revealing pictures of everyone he knew. " Here she is!" said Naruto, pointing to Hinata.

" Damn." said Kyuubi, whistling. " She is hot."

Hinata fainted.

" Hinata!" said Naruto and Kyuubi in unison, helping her up.

" Kakashi, what is going on?" asked Kurenai, walking to the jounin.

" I don't really know. It looks, however, like this Naruto is from a dimension where were all human and Kyuubi attacked the village instead of him." replied Kakashi.

"…"

" Wanna see what you look like?"

" Hell yeah."

--

" Check out that cleavage." said Jiraiya-kitsune, looking at the picture of the human Tsunade.

" Enough." said Tsunade, yanking the photo's from his paws. She paused to check out that cleave, making sure hers were equal in size before speaking. " I have to say, this is pretty strange. I've been the Hokage for a few weeks, so I didn't expect something like this."

" I woke up in another guys bed. I think that's weirder." said Naruto, scratching his head. Most of the ninja assembled in the Hokage's office watched him nervously. Kyuubi, Jiraiya, and the rest of team seven was there as well.

" Don't say it like that!" said Kyuubi, fur bristling. Naruto had learned that was like blushing. " It makes us sound gay!"

" It's only gay if you're a pervert like you!" shouted Naruto.

" Your face!"

" Your mom!"

" Your mom is on fire!"

" Your on fire!"

" Your on fire too!"

" Aaaaaa!"

" That stopped it." said Sasuke, watching as Kyuubi and Naruto began to put out the fire he had breathed on them.

" I guess that works." said Tsunade, watching as the two baka's rolled on the ground. " So, any idea how he got here?"

" Not one." said Kakashi with a sigh.

" It might be the black hole." said Naruto, standing up.

" Yeah!" agreed Kyuubi. " I forgot about that!"

"…"

" What?" asked everyone in unison.

" Like three weeks ago this black vortex appeared in my bathroom." explained Kyuubi.

" Yeah. It started to warp the tub and the wall but after than it stopped going anything. I threw a few kunai into it to make sure it wasn't dangerous and left it alone." said Naruto.

" And you didn't tell anyone!" shouted Tsunade. " Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?"

" No." said Naruto and Kyuubi.

Everyone sweat dropped because it was true.

_--_

_SHOULD I CONTINUE?_


End file.
